Demons of Rebirth: From Fangirl Computer
by Chesterhorse1993
Summary: Okay, so this was my series Demons of Rebirth. My friend dared me to make 4 yaoi pairings out of the sereies and post the stories on here. I'm going to get her. WARNING: LEMON! YAOI! DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!
1. Chapter 1

Okay, I did a series up on Deviantart known as "Demons of Rebirth". My friend dared me to take pretend I didn't make Demons of Rebirth, and to be a yaoi fangirl of the series even though it's boys and girls paired up together. So that's when my pervertiveness that you people don't know came out and paired up, not 1, not 2, not 3, but 4. If you guys have read my series Demons of Rebirth you should know what the pairings are, and if you have a yoai fanfic, please let me read it. I think it would be aweosme.

--

First 1: DamienXJohn

If you never heard of me, I'm John. I'm 16 and love to smoke a lot, so there's a slight chance of me getting lung cancer at a young age, but when you're fighting demons you attend to get a little stressed. Well that and a little problem I have. I feel arroused by something. It's intense and it's something about well, my boss, Damien. Yeah of course he has 16 year old boys and he's 36, but I don't know. It's his eyes. His eyes draw my attention. Blue as the Jamacian waters of Jamaica. Very handsome, but I don't get it. I thought of my self to be a straight bad ass kind of guy. Could I fall for one as well. God, knows what. Well, that's when our relationship as co-workers as changed as I snapped.

I took a walk around the facility, no one was here, but the demons all locked away in their cells. I always took these walks to cool my head and help me get to sleep faster. As I walked I went into the surgery room, where we preform tests on demons and such. I always called it the Rape Room because it consisted of a bed with straps on it, but it was to keep the demon still. I walked in to my sight, was Damien, cleaning surgery tools. He looks up at me.

"What's troubling you, John? Why are you up so late?" Damien asked, not even saying hi.

"I was just taking a walk. It helps me go to sleep faster" I said.

I walked up to him, hoping to strike a conversation with him, talk to him as maybe a friend. I sat in a chair next to him.

"So what are you doing here, sitting next to me" Damien asked, quite coldly.

"I was hoping to talk with you. I mean as sort of friends" John said.

"I don't make friends with co-workers. I get along, but I don't make friends with them" Damien said to me. It sort of hurt and caused me to snap. I grabbed his wrists and pinned him against the table with the straps.

"John, what the hell is the meaning of this" Damien yelled at me, it only arroused me a little more. I pressed my lips hard against his. Damien struggled a bit, but then I released the kiss when he learned to calm down.

"What is your problem" Damien screamed at me again.

"My mind's completely taking over" I said, looking into his eyes.

"It looks more like your body's taking over" Damien said.

"Look I know I'm younger than you, and I know you have sons of your own that would maybe accept you or not think of you as a father if they found out, but just this one night is all I'm asking" I begged.

"You lost it John!" Damien said, pushing me off of him.

"I am older than you, and my sons I don't know what they would say. I mean I don't think of myself as going in that direction" Damien said to me.

"Damien, I know that, but this one night. I'm begging you. I've been feeling different about you each and every single day. I'm not like a few months ago, when I tried to shoot you to become boss. I'm different, I want to be closer with you. I need you inside of me or I'm going to go insane" I said, pouring my emotions out to him.

"No one's here. Is that right?" Damien said.

"Yeah, but what does that have to do with anythi-" I was interrupted with his lips crashing against mine, pinning me to the table.

"After this, please tell me not to do it again" Damien said to me. Damien began kissing the creases of my neck, biting at it. My warm blood pouring out of the bite marks made me a little shocked that he would make me bleed, but the sheer pain was plessurable. I made a silent scream, and moaned as he began sucking at my neck. He grabbed shirt and instead of sliding it off, he rips it off of me in desperation to get to my chest. I just wanted to squirm out of there and pin him down, but his sheer dominace was over powering and irristable. I felt him push himself against me, kissing my lips so hard, my lip bled. Without letting go of the kiss, he takes off his lab coat and drops it to the floor. Even taking his black body suit and pushing it down off of him, until it reached his waist.

When he finished he pressed his body hard against mine, unbuttoning my pants and licking at my chest. I felt my pants drop, blushing that now he can see the bulge growing out of my boxers. He licks, bites, and nibbles at my chest and nipples, while his hands were sliding the rest of the body suit off his body. I opened my eyes and looked down at his junk. My cheeks turned red as I looked down at his junk. Man, I was jealous at how big it was.

I felt his bulge push against mine and his mouth moving back to my neck, licking up the blood. It was like he was a vampire, seducing me. I moans and winced a bit as our manhoods brushed up against eachothers. I felt him take the cloth that covered it and slide it off. He grabbed my leg, lifting it up and wrapping it around his waist. I felt 2 fingers slip into my entrance. His fingers were warm, but they hurt.

"Gah! It hurts" I yelled.

"I thought you wanted this" Damien said to me.

"I changed my mind, take it out, please" I complained.

"Oh don't worry. You'll enjoy it more and besides..." He moves up to my ear and whispers "I'm just getting started".

He takes his fingers and moves them faster in scissor like motions. I screamed out in pain, after a while he found a spot that I liked and I began enjoying it. Moaning, panting, and screaming, was this what it felt like.

"I'm ready to put it in, John. Are you?" Damien asked me. I nodded my head. "Oh yes, please enter me. I'm ready" John said.

"As you wish, John" Damien whispered in my ear. He spread my entrance a bit and fit his manhood in. It was tight, and it hurt so much. Much more than the fingers. I screamed out in pain. I felt him pound me faster and harder in the spot that I enjoyed. I felt him pound himself into me, his warm, sort, hard manhood going harder, faster, and deeper. God it was no wonder many girls like him.

10 minutes later, he was still pounding me. How long could he hold it? I was enjoying it, but this is a real man here. I then felt his balls tighten and he released himself into me. I panted hard, sweat treaking down my cheeks.

"It's not done yet" Damien whispered in my ear, grabbing my lonely manhood.

"I would feel bad if I didn't give anything in return" Damien said to me. He began to kiss down my chest and to my manhood, then just like a magic trick it disappeared into his mouth. He sucked, gently on it, then harder on it. I moaned, and screamed in plessure. God, I was seeing stars and moons for crying out loud. With each moment, he kept sucking, harder, and harder, and harder. IT began getting to a point where I was going to drain myself in his mouth, but looked at him wanting if it was okay. HE looked back at me and nodded yes. I felt my balls tighten and let myself go in his mouth. I panted heavily, sweating as well. I opened my eyes, looking down at Damien, who licked up the mess I made on myself. I moaned a bit. He got up and looked at me.

"Happy now?" Damien said. I nodded my head.

"Good, don't bug me again" He said, getting his body suit on and his lab coat on.

"Get dressed, we got work tomorrow" Damien said.

"Y-Y-Yes sir" I said. I grabbed my pants and my now ripped tank top.

"You are to tell no one about this. My reputation will be ruined if anyone finds out that I just fucked a boy younger than me" Damien said.

"O-O-Okay" I said, feeling a little disappointed. It felt like a one night stand because he wasn't showing any affection towards me. I was sort of dreaming that he would develop feelings for me afterwards. Damien turned around and looked at me, smiling.

"It was in a way, special" Damien said to me, walking up to me and giving a kiss on the cheek. I blushed wildly and watched him leave the room.

Well, my dream came true. I had him inside of me, and even in a way made him show a little emotion on his face, but we'll never be together, because it's a love that was never meant to happen.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello, Chesterhorse1993 here again. Okay as you read in the other one, the dare. My friend told me to do. To do a lemon yaoi with my characters from Demons of Rebirth.

--

Next Pairing: SpikeXRichard

Richard awaited outside the school for his friends. It's been so long since he got to see them again, especially after recovering from their recent battle against his brother. As he awaited he happened to notice Spike. Richard walked alongside him saying his greetings.

"So you feelin' better" Spike said.

"Yeah. I feel a lot lighter and more agile now" Richard said, rubbing his shoulder.

"I should consider putting you in a bubble" Spike said, rubbing Richard's head.

"Hey don't do that! It makes me feel short" Richard said, giggling.

"But you're shorter than me" Spike said.

"That's because you have.......really weird growing cells. I'm scared at how high you'll be when we're adults" Richard said.

"And I feel like everytime you're in demon form you got taller than me" Spike said.

"For the last time, I am not short!" Richard said.

"Yeah, you keep telling yourself that" Spike said, with a smile on his face.

"Look who's talking Mr. I can't get in a girl's pants" Richard said.

"Ha! Like I'll take insults from Mr. I can't even talk to a girl" Spike said.

"In speaking of which, did Courtney forgave you" Richard said.

"Well the truth is, I ain't interested in girls for a long time after she kicked my ass. What about you? Did you admit feelings to Victoria yet?" Spike said.

"I don't like her! I have different feelings towards her" Richard said, blushing a bit.

"So you didn't" Spike said.

Spike and Richard were already close to Richard's house.

"No! Why are you asking me questions about girls?!" Richard yelled.

"I'm just seeing if you're interested in them" Spike said.

RIchard blushed a bit. "What're you gay?" Richard asked, quietly in case Spike didn't want anyone to know.

"Just for a little bit. I've wanted to expirement. If you know what I mean" Spike said.

"Holy shit" Richard said, in a can't believe it tone.

"Well, I can ensure you I am not Gay nor do I have any interest with being with another man" Richard said, flushing a bit.

"What if I make you at least a bit curious like I am" Spike asked, looking at him as they continued walking, right up on Richard's front porch.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Richard said a little disgruntled.

"Is Damien home?" Spike asked.

"My dad? No. Why?" Richard asked.

"Just curious" Spike said.

Richard grabbed the knob and turned it.

"Okay, see ya tomorrow" Richard said, walking into his house. As he closed the door, Spike grabbed it and pushed it open for himself.

"Spike, what're you doing?" Richard asked, but was almost cut off by a split second by Spike, when Spike ran up and kissed him hard. Richard arched his neck trying to push him off, but that only left an opening for Spike to sneak in and bite at his neck, nibbling it seductively. This made Richard feel weak and vunerable

"Spike, please don't this" Richard said, grabbing his shoulders, trying to resist the temptation in his creamy brown eyes. Hre arched his neck in hopes that he would be able to get away, but his forceful seduction won the dominance and the fight. Richard grabbed the back of Spike's head, tugging at his hair, and gasping in painful plessure, his eyes opened wide.

Spike removed his lips from Richard's neck. "You seem to be enjoying this now" Spike said, smiling seductively at Richard.

"Just shut up, kitty boy and keep doing it. God where do you get those teeth" Richard begged.

"It's all about being a cat demon Richard" Spike said, licking the bite marks on his neck, the blood trickled landing on his demon mark, letting the bat wings burst from his back and his demonic outfit was on.

"Sorry about that Richard" Spike apologized, licking the blood from his neck. Richard surprisingly bit his neck, allowing the blood to trickle down and making Spike scream in a plessurable pain. The blood trickled to his neck and onto his mark, where his cat ears, and his cat tail appeared, along with his demonic outfit.

"Revenge is served" Richard said, smiling.

'What the hell are you thinking Richard? You ain't Gay. Your curious, yeah you're just curious and see what it's like' Richard thought in his head.

Spike wrapped Richard's legs around his waist and pushed him against the door, kissing him harder, slipping Richard's coat off his shoulders revealing the black tank-top underneath. He ripped it off impatiently, revealing Richard's small yet toned body.

Spike took off his t-shirt, revealing himself in his shorts, pressing his hard, muscular body into Richard's, kissing him with brute force, slamming him against the wall over and over again.

Richard panted heavily, gasping and moaning loud enough that probably the neighbors would hear. He felt Spike slide down his chest, trailing kisses down to his pants, unziping the zipper with his teeth, pulling down his pants revealing his boxers.

Spike through him onto the couch in the living room making him lay down, pulling his boxers down revealing Richard's full figure to him.

"Allow me to help you out" Spike said, grabbing a hold of his manhood and flicking it to get it a little hard. Richard made little moans of plessure, grabbing Spike's back, and scratching it with his long black claws. Spike winced in pain at this, but was only arroused a littel more.

Spike sat up and pulled off his shorts and boxers at the same time wanting a piece of Richard. Richard blushed a little bit, a little shy about what was coming to him and he knew it would hurt.

He stood over Richard, his manhood exposed to him. He put his head down and kissed Richard's neck passionatly. Richard wrapped his bat wings around himself and Spike, putting and umbrella like effect, covering the both of them.

Spike took his 2 fingers and stuck them in his entrance, opening and closing his fingers in a scissor like motion, causing Richard to wince and moan a bit.

"It's okay Richard, just relax" Spike said, noticing Richard's twitching at the movements of his fingers. Richard let out a ruffled squeal at the plessurable pain that was given, wrapping his arms tigter at Spike's neck.

Spike grabbed the back of Richard's head and pulls him close to his shoulder. Spike then took his free hand and stuck his fingers in Richard's mouth to prevent him from moaning even louder. Richard began drooling and teething at Spike's fingers.

Spike removed his fingers from Richard's entrance and his mouth, rubbing his fingers that were in Richard's mouth and rubbing it on his manhood as lube. He grabbed Richard's wrists and pinned him down, spreading his legs painfully. Richard moaned louder in pain at this and felt something penetrate his entrance.

Spike felt the walls of Richard's collapse around his manhood and moaned a bit. Spike shifted fixing the position between him and Richard. Richard screamed loud enough for the neighbors to hear, but Spike blocked the scream with a kiss to his lips.

"It hurts Spike, it really hurts" Richard panted.

"Just take it easy. I'll find the spot" Spike said, caressing his cheek shifting to find the right spot.

After he shifted one last time, Richard shook his head panting. "Right there" Richard said, nodding his head.

Spike smiled. "Well then" Spike said, pounding him harder and faster at that spot.

Richard screamed Spike's name over and over again, panting and thrusting towards Spike more.

15 minutes later...Spike had came, Richard as well and panted, falling on top of Richard, panting heavily, he moved the hair out of Richard's face and kissed his forehead.

"Spike, um" Richard said, trying to come up with the right words to say, but was soon interrupted by a kiss again.

"I love you, Spike" Richard said.

"I love you too, Richard" Spike said.

Just then Damien, his father busted in through the door, staring at his son at the bottom of Spike.

fangirls, you decide what happened


End file.
